Portable electrically operated communication devices such as hand held radio/transceivers and pagers, are finding increasing acceptance by the public. Radio/transceivers are also used extensively by government agencies and other institutions and organizations. Devices of this type commonly employ belt clips which are connected to the body of the device and are utilized to engage belts of users so that they can be readily transported, while allowing the user to quickly remove the device from the belt whenever desired.
While receptacles, e.g. pouches, and other types of holders, such as shelves, have been used to store or hold the devices when not carried on one's person, such arrangements have not generally been satisfactory. First of all, any holder of the receptacle-type which has an interior for receiving the electrically operated device can cause problems. One of these problems is that dissipation of heat from the devices is impeded. Furthermore, such arrangements can be relatively expensive and can restrict ready access to the device when desired. Also, prior art arrangements can fall to firmly position the device and can restrict access to its display, keypad and controls. Of course, any holder covering or even partially covering the speaker of a device employing same can muffle the device. Merely placing such devices on shelves or other support surfaces can be an unsafe practice since the devices may not be protected from impact or other harmful actions. All of these effects can be especially pronounced in moving vehicles.
The following United States patents are directed to holders and supports of various types and are considered to be representative of the present state of the prior art: U.S. Pat. No. 1,132,912 issued Mar. 23, 1915, U.S. Pat. No. 4,214,686 issued Jul. 29, 1980, U.S. Pat. No. 4,858,798 issued Aug. 22, 1989, U.S. Pat. No. 660,990 issued Oct. 30, 1900, U.S. Pat. No. 5,244,755 issued Sep. 14, 1993, U.S. Pat. No. 4,771,927 issued Sep. 20, 1988, U.S. Pat. No. 4,627,132 issued Dec. 9, 1986, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,658,479 issued Apr. 21, 1987.